Cheer
"The only alternative to living is dying. Don't fool yourself into thinking that this pathetic excuse for existence is any more than just pretend. Put Reaperhood out of your mind as an option. Forever." Cheer 'debuted as a shopkeeper in Week 14, and a Harrier Reaper from Week 15 of The Reaper's Game. A handsome, flirtatious transfer from Kyoto, Cheer arrived in Shibuya just after the events of Week 13. He spends his days wandering around the city, phasing directly onto people's counters, cooking for his fiance and roommate, and working as a line cook at Chez Matsuo, a resturant in Shibuya. Appearance Cheer is a slender and tall young man with jaw-dropping features. With creamy pale skin, a charming smile, and a sharp, defined bone structure, he has been considered beautiful his whole life. His hair is long, red and most often tied up with a ribbon. Longer pieces of hair frame his face, and he'll keep brushing his fingers through them instead of clipping or tying them back out of the way. While fighting, he'll pull it up into a higher ponytail, minimizing the risk of vision impairment. He has violet eyes, long eyelashes, and generally applies a thin, careful line of eyeliner. In the past, he was more heavy handed with his makeup, as dramatic as he could get it, but he's toned it down considerably since arriving in Shibuya. He has no scars or defining blemishes aside from a small mole under his right eye. His fashion sense is disjointed. It's halfway between classy and frumpy. He wears bright colors, and his favorite colors are blue and green. His shirts are mostly button ups, but they're always in some state of wrinkled. His vests (sweater and formal) are rarely buttoned, and ties are ''never tied. While his pants fit him, he's never seen with a belt on, and it's doubtful if he even owns one. It's clear he was brought up into money but never learned how to shop for himself. However, his good friend Jean Duvert has shown him (read: bought for him) some... nicer looking clothes. We'll see if the advice sticks. Personality '''(still under construction lmao) It's not easy to get along with this particular reaper, especially if you're not used to flirtatious drama queens. Calling him a handful would be a gracious under-exaggeration, however his charm and genuine care for his friends generally overcomes his annoying and haughty demeanor. Impulsive | Flirtatious | Extroverted | Tempermental | Romantic History Childhood Cheer's father, Hidegashi Tsubasa, is the CEO of a very successful electronics company, producing headphones, sound systems, cellphones- you name it. While not as successful as Apple or Sony, this company did very well, and Hidegashi became a very very wealthy man. He married the gorgeous daughter of one of his previous bosses, and together they had a daughter, whom the sweet francophile named "Coûteux", a french word meaning "expensive". However, Hidegashi was a very traditional man and insisted that they do away with her, needing his firstborn and rightful heir to be a male. Desolate, Cou's mother sent her (with a large sum of money) to a Catholic church in France, and Hidegashi kept the whole ordeal under wraps. Four years later, they were finally blessed with a son, and his mother named him "Chère" after his older sister, though with a much more fond connotation: "Dear." From infancy, Chère had everything he'd ever wanted. Material possessions, good food, an in-home maid and nanny, tutors galore- He wanted for nothing. Perhaps for his father and mother's attention more, but as a kid he didn't complain about it. His father was often overseas on business, and his mother cared far too much about her physical appearance to be a constant figure in his life. Teenage Years Rich and beautiful, Chère found that puberty brought another interesting concept into his life: girls. (under construction) Kyoto Game Cheer had a difficult time in his game, to say the least. The reapers of Kyoto were cunning, setting traps for players and hiding themselves among them with ease. Cheer's entrance fee hadn't started to take a toll on him, however he desperately wanted to win the game and go back to his life. His partner, on the other hand, was a lost cause: her morale severely crippled by her own entrance fee, and as a result leading to her own erasure. With his partner erased, Cheer was almost certainly following her down that path, but the Conductor saw a potential in him for the Kyoto-style of combat, and transformed him into a reaper instead. He, however, did not get his entry fee returned to him. That was a privilege for winners only. Kyoto As a support reaper, Cheer was required to blend in with players, convince them of his innocence, and lead them into traps. He excelled at the stealth and the subterfuge, defining his entire personality around the game and it's purposes. A month into his reaperdom, Cheer made a fatal mistake, leading him and his partner and another player pair too far away from the active trap, and arousing too much suspicion as a result. The player pair attacked, KO'ing his partner and leaving Cheer to bounce on his own, abandoning her. This happened again about two months later, and Cheer had a meeting with the conductor as a result. Masumi gave him a warning, and assigned him to an older, more experienced reaper in the hopes that with some mentoring, Cheer would gain maturity and tact. The stern but kind, ambitious reaper, Aoi, showed disinterest in Cheer from the start, but was determined to take this problem reaper under his wing. Cheer quickly grew enamored with him, their fighting styles meshed and it seemed as if he had finally found a place in Kyoto. Over time, Cheer fell in love with him. His attitude, entrance fee restrictions, and Aoi's own shortcomings prevented any feelings from developing into something more, though Cheer would later refer to him in passing as "his first boyfriend." In December 2015, a chaotic endgame led to Aoi's erasure, and Cheer was blamed for it. Gaslit and manipulated into believing it was his fault by Masumi himself, Cheer was swiftly transferred over to Shibuya as a punishment. The alternative, Masumi said, was erasure. He had no choice. Pre Week 14 Arriving in Shibuya, Cheer was still very much his old self. His first interactions with Shibuyan reapers was met with scorn, and he failed time after time again to establish healthy friendships. He gravitated towards the women in the district, lavishing them with affection as usual and giving faux promises of love and endearments. His first mistake was in getting close to Howl, betraying her trust with overt acts of affection, and ultimately driving an irreparable wedge between them. He began to realize that this had to stop: He had to stop assuming that everyone and anyone and even their mothers were going to be interested in him. If he wanted a happy and full life as a reaper in Shibuya he was going to have to actually, ugh, work on himself. This was... going to be difficult to say the least. TBA Week 14 Cheer's first Game Week in Shibuya was spent on the sidelines as a shopkeeper for Dreamscape. As much as he'd tried to stay out of the way, he'd inadvertently become a Player's favorite person to come pester. Starting off disgruntled the young poet slowly but surely wormed his way into Cheer's heart, and after helping him lavish affection on his boyfriend earned a surefire place in Cheer's life. Only problem was that he was a Player... and players died. Or became Reapers. After hearing that 90% of the players from that week had chosen to live their life in the perpetual hell that is reaperdom, Cheer's anxiety for Seikyo spiked- until realizing that he'd indeed chosen life. It seemed as if Cheer had more influence than he'd originally thought. (Also, fuck you Eliot.) Paris Seeing that Akio needed some well deserved rest and relaxation, Cheer bought some plane tickets to Paris and off they went on a romantic getaway. Except that somehow, Cheer's long-lost sister Coûteux (whom he never even knew existed, thanks) appeared out of nowhere and pledged an offer: for Cheer to stay in Paris. Naturally, he refused, and she became angry, violent- and kidnapped the two Shibuyan reapers, locking them in the Cathedral until, surprise, surprise, Jean Duvert showed up- and kicked her ass to the curb, freeing them. In the days that followed, Coûteux was temporarily demoted and sent back to her hometown of Kyoto where she had to live out her days as a harrier reaper until the Higher Plane deemed her rehabilitated enough to return to her position as Composer. Pre Week 15 TBA Week 15 TBA Relationships Akio Cheer's fiance. Their first meeting was brief and unremarkable, as the shy reaper had a hard time speaking up or being noticed around the loud, gregarious, flirtatious redhead. It would be months from their meeting to their first date, but looking back Cheer says (jokingly, and with a little farce) that he saw the relationship coming from a mile away. While polar opposites in personality, the two of them have learned to compromise and communicate and make something really good. Having both transferred from Kyoto, they share their feelings about the differences between their old district and their current district. Lavishing Akio with affection has become Cheer's favorite pastime, and while Akio can become overwhelmed by it, Cheer is learning boundaries - and succeeding at becoming a better person around Akio. After meeting Akio's parents and asking his father for his blessing, Cheer proposed to Akio on their ninth month anniversary, at a wall during Week 15. Akio said yes. Cheer couldn't be happier. * Akio is the bearer of one of of Cheer's nine fee-surpassing pins, allowing them to touch freely as long as he keeps it on his person. * Their anniversary is also Akio's birthday: May 1st. * Cheer has given Akio three rings- on the first night he asked him out, on their fifth month anniversary, and on their ninth month anniversary upon proposing. Promises. * If you visit Cheer's apartment, you'll see an incredible amount of pictures of Akio (some featuring himself) around their home. Jean The stark contrast between the conductor of Kyoto and the conductor of Shibuya left Cheer unimpressed with Jean's professionalism from the get go. Over time, however, Cheer began to realize that as sensitive as the UG was- there was, in fact, more than one way to do things. Noticing that Jean forged relationships and respect through kindness instead of force, he slowly began to appreciate Shibuya, and Jean Duvert, more than he ever thought he was able to. While the relationship he has with Jean is far from easy, and the two of them have suffered many a miscommunication over the course of their friendship, they have grown quite close, exchanging some meaningful moments and conversations. While they have never been closer than they are now, Cheer has a strong distaste for Jean as the Composer. He's made it clear that his attitude towards that is a separate one from how he feels about Jean in general, however. He's stuck hoping that he won't lose his friend entirely. * The two of them have matching rings, which are securely fastened to their phone charms. '' * ''Jean is the bearer of one of Cheer's nine fee-surpassing pins, which he has absorbed into his soul code. '' * ''They speak French together occassionally. Jean is the only one Cheer would stoop to that level for. * Jean risked his life fighting the Composer of Paris for Cheer Shiori Cheer's roommate, and best friend. They met the first night Shiori transferred to Shibuya from Kawasaki, and became reluctant friends through physical violence. Whatever their shortcomings, Cheer is happy to have Shiori in his life. Not that you'll catch him saying that, however. They've had their ups and downs, and recently Cheer found out that Shiori had fallen in love with him last year, and hadn't said anything until just recently. He's a little hurt by the knowledge but he's determined to make sure their friendship doesn't suffer for the confession. * Cheer is Shiori's live in cook. He preps and serves Shiori a variety of vegan meals, three times a day. * Shiori is the bearer of one of Cheer's nine fee-surpassing pins, allowing them to touch freely as long as he keeps it on his person. * For Valentine's Day, Cheer gave Shiori a bracelet, which he now wears every day. * Cheer calls Shiori "squirrel" even though his noise form is a stoat. It's become an endearing nickname as well as an insult. Seikyo The first player that Cheer has ever befriended. Reluctant at first, Cheer gave the player a run for his money, asking him to do ridiculous things during the Game and becoming surprisingly close with him over the course of the seven days. Helping to mend the bridge between Cheer and Eliot during W14, Seikyo quickly earned the title of "kouhai." Cheer desperately wanted him to survive his week, and was incredibly relieved when he did. The poet helped Cheer with relationship drama as well. * Seikyo has been offered a job at Dreamscape for his help during the Game Week * He has "rin luck" (AKA scouted like 400 rin SR's for Cheer during a scouting binge in the hopes of getting a Nozomi UR) Nora A good friend. She was one of the first victims of Cheer's lingering Kawasaki personality, and he's since tried to make it up to her. He often visits her at her shop, Taboo Sweets, phasing directly onto her counter despite protests and thrown books. He can't count how many times the sharp spine of one of her favorite novels has hit him square in the head, but he doesn't mind that much. She's sweet and kind, and though they don't agree on everything they always manage to find a way to enjoy each other's company at the end of the day. * Her poppyseed and morning muffins are Cheer's favorite treats in the world. * Also coming from Kyoto, Nora and Cheer spend time reminiscing and shit-talking the Conductor. Taiki The young player kidnapped Cheer's heart and ran away with it almost instantly. Trying to keep his distance failed, and Cheer ultimately had so much hope for this young excitable boy. I mean, call Cheer "pretty" enough and he's bound to stick around, right? Ha. Taiki helped Cheer incredibly during Week 15, when the older reaper had begun to feel as if his humanity had been lost in his job. When they first met, Taiki asked Cheer if he was a "hero" and thinking that the young boy meant "Player" as a contrast to "monster" (Reaper? Noise?) He hesitated before answering "yes". He didn't feel as if he could be a hero any other way. His immense guilt over the supposed lie turned into confusion as it became clear that Taiki's motto was "anyone can be a hero." He was... torn. Reapers were supposed to erase the Players. They were supposed to be the enemy. Cheer had spent his entire existence in the UG believing this fact, and Taiki's mannerisms confused him. During Hawk's erasure of Manami and Rikuto, Cheer kept Taiki distracted, unsure whether or not he'd change his mind about the status of Reapers as "heroes" as well, and fearing for his reaper friends upon Taiki's reaction. He told Taiki that he believed that heroes also sometimes make mistakes, and it once again baffled him as Taiki replied positively, and even defended Hawk after that day. After Cheer's own erasure and the subsequent backlash, it was impossible for him to see himself as a "hero". He'd never erased before that moment, and it just felt... like killing. Despite his reasoning for the erasure, despite him trying his hardest to tell himself that he did the right thing- it all crumbled in the aftermath. He approached Taiki later that evening and gave him back his smooth piece of glass, the proof that he was a hero. Outraged, Taiki hunted him down and confronted him, telling him that he was right- and that he was still, and always would be, a hero. * Cheer has found that he really, really likes grooming Taiki's hair. It's... kind of cute, and the kid messes it up way too much. * Promises Cheer has made to Taiki upon his winning include: teaching him French, teaching him Bird, and being taught Tin Pin Taylor Cheer knew from the get-go that there was something off about Taylor. The most shocking discovery was that he could be hugged by her- no strings attached. Clinging to a desperate hope that maybe there was something about her that could fix him, he began spending more and more time with her, eventually garnering up the courage to ask her if she could help. And she did. She crafted seven pins for him- pins that allowed the wearer to surpass all touch-based restrictions. While grateful, Cheer now feels incredible guilt as he now realizes that the two of them have little in common and he was never actually interested in being close with her in the first place. He likes her well enough, but there's nothing there that he would build a friendship on. Frankly, he used her. Now he limits their conversations to brief online ones if at all, and tucks this guilt away in the back corner of his mind. * Cheer is very grateful to Taylor for having made these pins, and really does appreciate her kindness. Keiss A quiet ex-player, Cheer respects Keiss more than he'd care to admit at first. With occasionally butting opinions, the two of them struggled to get along, but they both care a great deal for Jean and have found ways to overcome their conflicting personalities. Since Keiss has medical training, and can also see the UG, he's become somewhat of an emergency hospital for Cheer. So far he's fixed up a broken leg, six broken fingers, and some minor bruises and scrapes. * Keiss is the bearer of one of of Cheer's nine fee-surpassing pins. (For medical reasons, primarily.) * While jealous of him when it comes to his relationship with Jean, Cheer holds no animosity towards Keiss in that regard. * Not so sure what "Cailceach" means, but it can't be awful, right? Chris �������������������� good shit go౦ԁ sHit�� thats ✔ some good����shit right����there������ right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my self �� i say so �� thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ�� ���� ��НO0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ�� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� ����Good shit Howl You done fucked up, bird. * Howl is the bearer of one of Cheer's ninth fee-surpassing pins, allowing them to touch as long as she keeps it on her person. * He gave her a small Japanese robin as a gift once, which she named Michiru. '' * ''He fake proposed to her once in the middle of Taboo, incurring Yasamu's wrath. Usa Sweet and mischevious, the Canadian composer wiggled their way into Cheer's heart. He was hesitant at first, due to their relationship with Howl, but his trepidation has all but vanished, and now considers Usa something of a close friend, despite differences. * Cheer can be found using -nee and -nii suffixes to address them, interchangeably. * As Nue, they made two more fee-surpassing pins for him, taking one for themself and bringing his total up to 9. Hawk Cheer hated Hawk at first, but has since realized that it's kind of stupid. Will probably keep up the act for a while longer, for appearances sake. It's mostly just a bird thing. Kin Cheer's boss friend. While also being a reaper, Kin owns Dreamscape- a shop often featured in Game Weeks as a place for players to buy food and clothing to help them with the Game. Kin himself is outwardly rather caustic, abrasive, and downright infuriating. At first, Cheer felt a compulsion to hit him on multiple occasions, and after calling the new transfer, "fresh meat" this became a reality. From then on out, Cheer dealt with strong emotions by taking them right to his fists, and Kin's face. Kin now has a gold tooth from the experience, but the two of them have settled into a less violent relationship. After Cheer realized that all of the violence was one-sided, he felt weird about it (go figure) and decided that it was probably better if they didn't hit each other any more. * For Valentine's Day, Cheer gave Kin a pair of pants. '' * ''Kin pays Cheer way too much money for what he does, but Cheer has started becoming a better employee in return. * Cheer tends to leave little notes around the shop for Kin when he's feeling emotional since he can't feel good about hitting him anymore. [x] Kei After dispelling Cheer's misconception of the role of Composer, he no longer dubs Kei worthy of his disdain. There will never be enough time to make up for the months of it, and the two will likely never become close. Aoi Cheer's ex-boyfriend and partner from his time in Kyoto. Trivia *Cheer's noise form is Erithacus Accesso- ''similar in appearance to a red breasted robin. ''Erithacus Accesso ''is the approximate size of a golden eagle - (ref here: link!) *He has a twitter account: @erithacusrouge ( red robin ) *His fighting style is disjointed, but he primarily uses the palms of his hands and his fingertips. He attacks quickly, for lighter damage. (Quick video ref: here) *His name is pronounced "Chia" most easily. Ironically, Chia is a type of seed that Cheer enjoys eating. *He loves bread, seeded muffins, and poppyseed cake. Especially Nora's. *He probably holds the unofficial world record for longest shower. *He decided to persue a vegan diet for the health benifits, not for the animals *An amazing singer. His voice claim is pitch dropped Melody *Wanna see all the gifts his friends have given him? Here you go! (link tba) *Cheer died on November 14th, 2014; three months after his ninteenth birthday. He transferred to Shibuya in late December, 2015. *His sister is the Composer of Paris *His alignment is chaotic neutral Gallery w15 ref.png|Week 15 appearance (by ''Del) cheerio by ghost.png|get shredded (by Ghost) w15 cosplays.png|W15 D0 Cosplays (By Tess) erithacus.png|erithacus accesso (paintie from furvilla) cheer by nessa.png|Week 14 appearance (by nessa) farindeososo.jpg|Happy. (by midumatsu) shicheerio - hakei art.png|roommates (by hakei) halloween.png|Halloween 2016 (by Tess) YES.png|he will Protect (nessa pls) cheer and chris.png|no bromo (by nessa) cheer's mask.png|cheer's mask from his time in kyoto Category:Reapers Category:Support Reaper Category:Week 15 Category:Active Reaper